the only dependable people
by wild wolf free17
Summary: Since when was Lindsey the overprotective one? -Lindsey&Eliot as twins-
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: the only dependable people

**Chapter**: i

**Fandom**: Angel the Series/Leverage

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: spoilers for Angel series finale

**Pairings**: none

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 260

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: Leverage/Angel: the series, Eliot and Lindsey(brothers), Since when was Lindsey the overprotective one?

* * *

Lindsey knows that working with a team only ends in pain, blood, and betrayal. A shitload of betrayal. The only dependable people are family, and Eliot used to know that, too. He's forgotten it, though, because of Nate Ford and his merry band of thieves.

Well, enough's enough. Lindsey survived Angel's plan and Lorne's heel-face turn, and he won't let Eliot feel a knife in the back (bullets to the chest) because Lindsey's the big brother and it's about damn time he stepped up and took care of his twin.

Running off to be a lawyer and selling his soul was one thing. Eliot was safe then-or, well, as safe as someone can get being a bounty hunter. But he was good at what he did, and Lindsey watched out for him, in a distant and mystical way. But as a bounty hunter, everyone knew it was just a job and anything he retrieved could be retrieved back. A few times, he was even hired to steal something he'd already stolen.

But this, what Ford's doing? He's making enemies. Powerful, vindictive enemies. And Lindsey doesn't have Wolfram and Hart on his side anymore.

He'll have to step in. Actually, _physically_ step in to keep his baby brother safe.

And it's only when he's standing just inside the door and watching El laugh with the hacker and thief that the ache sharpens in his chest. He's missed his brother. All these years, he's missed his brother _so much_.

And these people will not betray Eliot. Lindsey's here now with the only family he'll claim, and he'll kill them all before his little brother hurts like he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: the only dependable people

**Chapter**: ii

**Fandom**: Angel the Series/Leverage

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: unsure timeline?

**Pairings**: none

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 335

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: The team won't know what hit them if they hurt his brother.

* * *

Eliot's brother is even scarier than him, which Alec hadn't thought possible. Lindsey is cold and calculating in a way Eliot isn't. They're both smart, but Eliot hides his intelligence behind belligerence. Lindsey doesn't bother with the mask. And where Eliot's eyes are warm, Lindsey's are Arctic.

Lindsey doesn't like any of them, and he lets them know it. He dismisses Nate with a glance, and is icily polite to Sophie. He's barely even looked at Alec since Eliot introduced them. And Parker… well. For her, he turns on the same good-ole-boy charm Eliot pulls out around most women or when he's on a con. Alec's not sure why he does it, but he knows he doesn't like it. Not one bit.

Alec wants the brother to leave. Lindsey is frightening, and taking all of Eliot's attention, and looks at all of them but Parker like they're already dead and he's planning where to hide the bodies.

But Eliot is smiling. In a way Alec's never seen before, Eliot is goddamned _smiling_. Like it's his birthday and Christmas and Santa not only brought everything on his list, but all the stuff he wanted and didn't ask for, too.

Alec did in-depth background checks on the team before that first job, and then even deeper background checks after. Eliot Spencer is a ghost. Before the mid-nineties, he didn't exist. Alec couldn't find a hint of him. He has no idea what Eliot's real name is.

When he looks up Lindsey McDonald, he gets nowhere. The next morning, when Lindsey walks into the kitchen at Eliot's back, he smirks at Alec, like he knows Alec tried and found absolutely _nothing_.

Damn, but does Alec hate that man.

Not that it matters. Eliot didn't like any of them either, at the beginning. They won him over eventually. They'll get his brother, too.

(Alec hopes. Because Lindsey is scarier than Eliot, and if he's already decided where to hide the bodies, there really is nothing they can do.)


End file.
